Perdoname
by gatita de la suerte
Summary: Dan se fue eso lo sabemos, pero al descubrir una nota que Runo le puso en su chamarra ara que este peleador vuelva, pero no encuentra a Runo, si no una nota de despedida, el ira a NY para recuperar al amor de su vida. y solo una palabra tendrá que decir Dan a Runo y esta será...perdóname. mi primer fanfic léanlo porfa y espero que les guste.


**hoooola soy la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto un gancho de ropa a que en este fanfic encontraras un personaje de la LA LEY Y EL ORDEN: UNIDAD DE VICTIMAS ESPECIALES.**

**antes de contuniar quiero decirle a luna princesa y a Aika Misaki por su calorosa bienvenida y su hermoso apoyo, que Dios las bendiga en grande y les mando desde aquí u fuerte abrazo psicológico; también quiero decir que me falto una cualidad mia en mi presentación que es, tener un faltota de ortografía, así que les pido compresión y si quieren saber que pasó con Dan y si lo mate o no, pues no porque se escondio en las espaldas de Runo.**

**Dan-eso no es cierto.**

**yo-si lo es.**

**Runo-la verdad si lo es.**

**Dan-pensé que me apoyabas.**

**Runo-es que me encanto lo que hiso, bravo.**

**yo-gracias gracias.**

**y sin más preámbulos les presento mi primer fanfic, para ustedes y si es tan malo y cursi como yo siento, es que estaba viendo AMANECER 1 °-°aaaa el nacimiento de Renesme nooooo.**

**por cierto, bakugan no me pertenece solo esta historia yyyyyyy comenzamos (siempre quise decir esto, =yupi).**

**PERDONAME.**

Runo llego a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha, cerró la puerta y se deslizo por debajo "¿Por qué se fue?, ¿por qué me dejo?" pensaba mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro; estuvo sentada en el frio suelo como por una o dos horas y luego se paró y cayó en la cama, se limpió las lágrimas restantes y empezó a desvestirse "es un idiota, ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?", pensaba aun, mientras se ponía su pijama y se arropaba en la cama. Hace unas horas todos los peleadores estaban esperando a Dan para celebrar su victoria sobre Mechtabius destoyer y el muy ingrato se fue en busca de aventuras, como si ser el mejor peleador, un héroe entre muchos, aun con su edad no le bastara y lo peor es que el reinaba en su corazón (ohhhh, poexita :c), el cual ya estaba roto y no sabía si podría arreglarlo, además Dan al parecer no había leído la nota que le dejo y esperaba que no la leyera.

Cuando se mudó a Baybiew ambos acordaron en separarse, fueron días un poco difíciles para Runo, pero cuando volvió a verlo se sintió como la mujer más feliz del mundo, más cuando le prestó atención los primeros días y cuando Sabio se robó los planos de los trajes, Dan se enojó pero no con ella, no la culpo; pero ahora era como si el agarrara su corazón y lo pisara en mil pedazos "jamás volveré a amarte Dan Kuso" pensó "te lo juro".

CON DAN:

Era de noche y el mar se veía tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, Dan estaba recostado en la cama que estaba en el barco "estoy muy cansado" pensó para si-yo también-dijo drago y ahí supo Dan que pensó en voz alta-vamos a descansar amigo-dijo Dan y se arropo y cuando volteo a su costado se hoyo un crujido que correspondía al bolsillo de su pantalón de Dan, este metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de papel y después de unos minutos descubrió que era una carta-¿de quién es?-pregunto y abrió la carta y reconoció la fina letra-Runo-susurro al descubrir su letra, miro a drago y vio que este seguía dormido, probablemente Runo se la dejo cuando dejo su chamarra en él sofá y empezó a leer:

"_querido Dan:_

_ Me alegra que hayas vencido a Mechtabius destroyer, eres muy valiente y sé que a cualquier reto que se te ponga en mente lo vas a vencer, confió en ti, eso no lo dudes, si me necesitas solo pídelo y estaré ahí para apoyarte, todos nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte y siempre serás mi héroe y el de todos y lo único que quiero decirte, es que te amo y no sé si tu aun sientas eso por mi o no y si es la negativa, solo te pido que no cambiemos la amistad que siempre tenemos y si quieres que me aleje, está bien yo lo entenderé, pero recuerda que siempre estaré de tu lado._

_Runo."_

Dan término la carta y miro a ningún lugar en específico y recuerdos en su mente comenzaron a aflorar…

**The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew it I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast**

Cuando él y Runo se encontraron en el supermercado

Cuando ella y Marucho lo llevaron a su casa cuando se desmayo

Cuando fue por el a la dimensión de la perdición

Cuando él la apoyo en su decisión de dejar el juego bakugan…  
**Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**

Cuando se fue a Nueva Vestroia y el la dejo atras y días después ella casi arriesgo su vida por ayudar a liberar a los bakugans

Cuando la secuestro espectra y él fue a buscarla

Cuando perdió a drago y lo que más recordó fue si tímida sonrisa de también de alivio cuando se veía seguro y de un momento a otro su mirada se convirtió de angustia

de repente un recuerdo se apareció en su mente "tu puedes Dan" grito Runo cuando el rescato a drago con ese tridente**  
****I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

Su despedida, cuando vio a Runo por el retrovisor mientras se hacía más chiquita y más lejana y después nada.

cuándo la habló en los tiempos en que lo atacaba Mag Mel, ella le reclamo él porque de su enojo y él le tuvo que decirle.**  
****Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**

Cuándo hoyo su voz en el bakupod, fue el despertador más potente que haya oído y la vio en el cuartel general, ya parecía una mujer

Cuando la llevo a la tierra de los bakugans

Cuando Sabio la noqueo y Dan fue por el en vez de ver si estaba bien y después de su cara de tristeza y arrepentimiento/culpa.

Cuándo lo ayudo en su pelea con Shun y Marucho y la tristeza de ver a una familia pelearse**  
****One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

Y en el balcón al oír sus típicos pasos

Cuando volvió de la dimensión de la perdición y no la encontró, no encontró a nadie

"Dan aguarda" dijo Runo cuando fue a derrotar a Mechtabius destroyer y la promesa que le hiso "te prometo que todos vamos a festejar después de esto", y no la cumplió (n.a no es lo único en lo que no á cumplido¬¬)**  
****And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

Y el recuerdo cuando ella se levantó del asiento para apoyarlo

Y cuando gano

y el recuerdo que jamás se la ve a olvidar**  
****One step closer…  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years**

Su primera cita "wau runo que bonito sombrero tienes ahí" y luego la cara de enojo de Runo y el golpe, ¿qué habrá pasado con ese vestido? Se preguntaba**  
****I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.**

Luego se dio cuenta que en cada momento, cada lugar, cada año, mes, semana, día, hora, minuto, segundo (n.a bla bla bla, ¿por qué soy tan cursi?)…él pensaba en Runo y ella se preocupaba de él y que el…

También la amaba y eso no podía sentir con ninguna chica que no sea Runo-eso es-se dijo a sí mismo-voy a volver ahora mismo

-ya despertaste-dijo drago al darse cuenta que Dan estaba despierto (raro porque él no se despierta fácilmente, n.a igual que yo a veces -_-´), fue ahí cuando Dan se dio cuenta que él no había dormido en toda la noche por recordar esos bellos momentos compartidos-drago-dijo Dan mirando a su amigo-quiero volver a ver a Runo.

El Sol resplandecía en Ciudad Bakugan, pero en el cuartel general todo estaba callado por un silencio mortal, hasta la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo, ayer Dan se fue sin decir adiós y eso hiso enojar a todos, como se podía ir ya con una fiesta para el mismo y lo peor sin decir a donde o un simple adiós; Shun no lo podía creer, ese no era el Dan que consideraba su mejor amigo (y no lo juzgo también me hiso llorar TT_TT)era un perfecto extraño e igual lo consideraba Marucho y eso lo entristecía (n.a comentario random: amo al señol letlelo ]) y Mira estaba triste, no solo por ver a Runo destrozada, sino que Dan fue la que la destrozo, ese no era el Dan que llego un día a salvar a los bakugans de Zenoheld, el Dan que siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos y en especial de Runo, ese no era el-hola Mira-dijo una voz detrás de ella y vio a Dan frente a la puerta, ella no lo creía, era el, se acercó y miro su sonrisa burlona y le asesto un cachetada-¿pero por qué el golpe?-pregunto Dan indignado agarrando su mejilla roja por el dolor-es cierto-dijo Mira mirándolo con la mirada asesina suya-eso lo debería de hacer…-dijo mientras subía su volumen pero su voz fue oída por las voces salvadoras-¿qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Marucho al entrar y luego miro a Dan agarrando su mejilla y a drago mirando a Mira sorprendido-¿Dan?-pregunto mirándolo-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto y Shun miro a Dan con la misma mirada que Mira lo miro, solo más amenazante, como si fuera una mirada que ahuyentaría hasta a unos lobos hambrientos (n.a ah como mi BFF)-vine a ver a Runo-dijo dejando de agarrar su mejilla aun roja-quiero decirle algo, ¿saben dónde está?-pregunto y nadie le respondió y ni se atrevieron a mirarlo, en ese momento drago intuyo algo malo, pero fue Shun quien le dijo-Dan, Runo se fue esta mañana, antes de que despertáramos-luego Dan sintió la garganta reseca, el corazón latía fuertemente en el pecho y la desesperación inundaban su mente-¿Dónde?-pregunto con una nota de histeria en la voz que no pudo disimular, todos lo notaron-Kato le pregunto si la llevaba a donde tenía que ir, pero ella le dijo que no gracias y se fue-dijo Marucho que veía claramente que Dan estaba al borde de la histeria-debe de estar aun en el aeropuerto-dijo y Dan pregunto el porqué de su ida-porque ella fue la que organizo tu fiesta-dijo Mira-y dijo que te hiso una nota donde te decía sus sentimientos y cuando no llegaste… -luego se quedó sin palabras-le rompiste el corazón Dan-dijo Shun y lo miro realmente, luego Dan se fue corriendo-¿adónde vas?-pregunto Marucho viendo como Dan y drago se iban otra vez-voy a buscarla-dijo Dan y salió con drago a la calle, mientras todos lo miraron-espero que logre hablar con ella-dijo Shun y se fue directo a su cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Mientras con Dan, iba corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, luego drago le pregunto-¿sabes dónde podemos buscarla?-pregunto y Dan negó con la cabeza-no lo sé, pero la encontrare, estoy seguro de ello amigo-luego lo miro a drago que se posó en su hombro-¿me acompañaras?-pregunto y drago se volvió a él.

-mira Dan yo sé lo que se siente tener el corazón roto, por eso no quiere que sientas ese sentimiento como yo lo sentí-cuando lo dijo Dan le agradeció por sus palabras-¿pero qué esperas?-dijo drago mirándolo ahí parado-no te quedes ahí como menso (siempre se queda así xD) vamos por Runo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Dan llego directo con una señorita a la aerolínea, la cual le dio la bienvenida al momento en que lo vio-perdone ¿sabe en qué vuelo salió la señorita Runo Misaki-pregunto Dan, la señorita asintió con la cabeza y busco el vuelo, cuando al fin lo encontró se dirigió a Dan-salió en el vuelo 5, hacia Nueva York, NY-dijo aun viendo la computadora y Dan salió volando hacia el vuelo 5, pero el registro lo detuvo-deje todo lo de metal en la canasta, joven-dijo el policía, Dan estaba tan apurado que le reclamaba al policía, pero este aun le insistía de que dejara las cosas "es la única forma" dijo y se quitó el bakupod, el celular y el cinturón, pero le hiso una señal a drago de que se adelantara para encontrar a Runo y este lo hiso. Cuando Dan termino el chequeo se encontró con drago-no la encuentro-dijo y Dan fue corriendo al elevador y pulso el botón de la sala 5 y sintió el movimiento del asesor moviéndose, pero estaba tan inquieto que no podía quedarse en el mismo lugar "espérame por favor, espérame" pedía mentalmente, hasta que llegaron a la sala y el altavoz sonó-"todos los pasajeros del vuelo a Nueva York, NY, prepárense para abordar"-dijo la voz y Dan empezó a correr, pero una ola de gente le detenía, hasta que vio una melena azul celeste recogida en dos coletas, al principio no estaba seguro hasta que ella volteo de perfil y la vio-¡Runo!-grito su nombre pero la muchedumbre lo empujaba y bloqueaba su voz, entonces decidió avanzar a empujones y vio con horror como Runo daba su pasaje y se adentraba en el túnel que conducía al avión-¡Runo!-volvió a gritar Dan y cuando llego al túnel en el momento cuando Runo pisaba el suelo del avión, trato de entrar pero la sobrecargo se lo impidió y lo empujo para sacarlo de la fila y Dan vio con tristeza y desesperación a Runo irse lejos de él.

Shun y los demás fueron al aeropuerto a ver si Dan alcanzo a Runo-¿lo habrá logrado?-pregunto Marucho y en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió Dan cabizbajo-¿la encontraste?-pregunto Mira y en ese momento salió un avión y todos menos Dan voltearon y al fin comprendieron lo ocurrido-Dan-lo nombro drago, pero Dan seguía caminando sin mirar a ningún lado, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco su celular, lo desbloqueo y busco en fotos algo que lo consolaría y encontró una foto de Runo dormida en el sillón de la casa de Marucho en Wardington en los días que tenían las energías atributos, en su regazo estaba un libro, Dan tomo la foto porque se veía tan tranquila que era por eso que le dijo que era una mala peleadora (ademas que quería chantajearla con la foto, si no le diera el 100% de descuento en el café( n.a que pillo ¬¬ por eso lo admiro y a la vez odio.))-lo siento-le dijo a la foto y miro el suelo mientras una lagrima caía al suelo, y luego sintió lo que sintió Runo cuando su corazón quedo destrozado.

POR LA TARDE…

Los chicos convencieron a Dan en quedarse en el cuartel, por la noche el trato de llamar a Runo, paso toda la noche mirando su teléfono, además que no podía dormir en solo pensar en Runo, vio el reloj y vio que eran las tres de la madrugada, salió del cuarto sigilosamente y se metió en el cuarto que era de Runo, miro por todas partes y después en la mesita de noche encontró una carta, que era para él, Dan la agarro y la desdoblo mientras se sentaba en la cama y empezó a leerla:

"_Dan:_

_ Si lees esto, debes saber que estoy muy lejos y que no quiero que me busques, es obvio que no sientes nada por mí y que siempre estás pensando en una sola persona, tú._

_Cada día pienso porque eres así y aunque odie decirlo, siempre estás en mi mente torturándome con tu sonrisa, tu cara, tus ojos, todo de ti y creo que si regresas cuando hayas leído la primera carta quiero que sepas que te ahorres tu respuesta y debemos dejar de vernos y separarnos, porque me has hecho mucho daño y esto ha llegado a su límite y no lo podre soportar, por eso te digo adiós y este adiós es definitivo y espero no verte nunca y espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda borrarme en tu mente, con un simple no bastaba._

_Adiós para siempre Dan Kuso._

_Runo Misaki."_

Cuando termino de leer, no pudo evitar sacar unas cuantas lágrimas, esta no podía ser una carta de Runo, aunque su cerebro le decía "**_déjala ir"_**, (esa debería ser mi voz ¬¬) su corazón le decía "**_ve a Nueva York y habla con ella, dile lo que sientes, no te lo reserves, o sino alguien te la quitara"_** (esa es la voz de mi mamá:-* un beso y un abrazo psicológico y si voy a decir esto: ¡hola mamá!)-¡eso nunca!-dijo en voz alta a nadie en especial, salió del cuarto de Runo, cerró la puerta y entro en su cuarto, agarro un lápiz y un papel y empezó a escribir rápidamente, se puso una camisa abotonada roja debajo de su camisa interior, se cambio el pantalón de pijama blanco y se puso uno de mezclilla, no se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo ruido en la habitación hasta que drago lo llamo-¿desde cuándo te levantas temprano?-pregunto muy extrañado de que su amigo se levanta de tan madrugada-drago, vamos conocer Nueva York-dijo y puso su ropa en la mochila.

POR LA MAÑANA…

Shun y Marucho estaban caminando hacia el cuarto de Dan-creo que aun está dormido-dijo Marucho, pero Shun entro y no encontró nada, ni a drago, ni a Dan, hasta que vio la nota que el dejo en la almohada-mira esto Marucho-dijo y Marucho leyó la nota: "_chicos, muchas gracias por apoyarme en todo, ahora voy a buscarla y decirle lo que tengo que decirle, nos veremos pronto, este no es un adiós. Dan y drago", _luego en la cara de Shun apareció una sonrisa, volteo a Marucho y este tenía la misma sonrisa en el rostro-al fin se lo va a decir-dijo Marucho satisfecho-ya no le tenemos que preguntar si son novios.

-ellos son muy malos actuando-dijo Shun sacando una de esas risas chistosas a Marucho.

EN UN AVION…

Dan estaba en un avión (n.a: ¡no me digas! (sarcásticamente)) mirando por la ventana-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto drago viendo que su mejor amigo estaba muy callado, más de lo normal-es que estoy pensando en que le voy a decir cuando me la encuentre-dijo aun viendo la ventana, como los rayos del Sol pintaban de colores vivos las nubes, luego miro en la pantalla de su teléfono la foto de Runo durmiendo y después el mensaje de Alice que decía: "**Runo esta en Brooklyn apartamento No.18, piso 4 puerta 879, espero que te ayude, saludos"**. Luego de leer el mensaje, Dan le escribió un agradecimiento y miro por la ventana donde el cielo se volvió negro y miro a la Luna ascender y le recordó a la cara de Runo, blanca y brillante.

EN NUEVA YORK…

-¿enserio que no quieres que me quede?-pregunto Olivia a Runo mientras recogía su placa y su pistola, hace unos días Runo fue con su tía a Nueva York, cuando llego su tía la recibió, pensó que si Dan la buscaba seria con sus padres, no conocía a Olivia, así que no sabría dónde encontrarla –si seguro-dijo Runo sabiendo que el capitán de Olivia le dio solo dos días para que estuviera al pendiente de ella y había personas que necesitaban su ayuda, así que sonrió mientras Olivia se sentaba a lado de la cama y acariciaba su cabello-si necesitas algo llámame, si me tardo hay dinero para que pidas algo y no le abras la puerta a un extraño si se ponen pesados llámame, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto y Runo asintió, estaba muy cansada hasta para responder y después de un rato Olivia se fue, Olivia era una detective de la Unidad de Victimas especiales y una muy buena, tenía ese toque de amabilidad, tolerancia y cariño, además de dulzura y maternidad.

Minutos después Runo se paró de la cama, y fue a la cocina, donde nada se le antojaba, no había dormido o comido nada desde que llego y en ese momento no tenía antojo de nada, así que se acostó en el sofá y prendió el televisor y apareció una telenovela romántica, cambio de canal y apareció una película de terror "al menos no es romántica" se dijo Runo y siguió viéndola hasta que tocaron la puerta, Runo fue a abrir con pesimismo-¿Quién es?-pregunto y hoyo un suspiro-Runo…soy yo-dijo una voz masculina al otro lado y de solo oírla Runo la reconoció-¿Dan?-pregunto casi sin voz.

-si soy yo-dijo la voz, pero esta vez Runo no le respondió, tomo aliento y lo único que se le salió de la boca fue un gemido "¿por qué debería de estar aquí?" pensaba, mientras recordaba que cuando ella estaba por subirse a al avión, creyó oír la voz de Dan y pensó haberlo dejado atrás, pero estaba ahí, eso no era posible; tomo otra vez aire y dijo-vete ¿quieres?-y se tuvo que sostener de la pequeña mesa de entrada donde Olivia ponía sus llaves, porque sentía que se iba a desmayar-Runo por favor-decía Dan afuera-quiero hablar contigo-luego suspiro casi resignado-por favor-dijo casi con un hilo y Runo no pudo resistir, quería a Dan y no quería ser como el, no era como él, miro por el agujero de la puerta y vio que Dan estaba cabizbajo, y suspiro con resignación-espera aquí ¿me hoyes?-dijo severamente y Dan asintió, luego Runo fue a su cuarto y agarro un peine y se quitó sus coletas(o lo que queda de ellas) y se desenredo sus cabellos celestes haciendo un chongo, luego se cepillo los dientes porque su boca tenía el sabor y olor a papel viejo(n.a aunque no sé a qué sabe eso, pero es cuando despiertas y sientes un saborcito desagradable o raro en la boquita) y se lavó la cara, pero ya cuando iba a la puerta se fijó en el pans gris que llevaba y no le pareció muy adecuado, volvió y se puso una pijama con camisa de tirantes morado, pegado al cuerpo y pantalones blancos con motas moradas y lilas.

Llego a la puerta y respiro hondo, abrió la puerta y al momento de esto salió caminando rápidamente a la pequeña sala de Olivia dándole la espalda a Dan-gracias-dijo el pero Runo lo ignoro por completo-Runo gracias por…-pero Runo lo interrumpió de inmediato aun dándole la espalda-escucha di lo que tengas que decir y vete si, ya dije lo que tengo que decir en la carta que te deje y no voy a ratificar nada-Runo cruzo los brazos dignamente y de pronto Dan la hiso voltear con una mano en el hombro y con la otra sostenía un arrugado papel que Runo reconoció al instante, la carta que le escribió a Dan-si quieres decirme que ya no me amas-dijo el justo cerca a la cara de la chica, que ella pudo ver que a él se le notaba unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos color café rojizo, pero ahora eran más marrones que cafés rojizos-pues dímelo pero a la cara-luego arrojo al papel al suelo-no así-luego se separó y se cruzó de brazos viendo a Runo a la cara.

Runo trago saliva y reunió fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que tenía que decir-ya no te amo-dijo y Dan cerro los ojos y Runo espero que saliera furibundo del departamento y cerrara de golpe la puerta detrás de el sin una palabra, pero en vez de eso, él se acercó a su oído y le susurro-no te creo-y de pronto Runo lo empujo para que se apartara de ella y lo miro con coraje-es cierto-dijo y Dan se acercó a ella y la miro por un momento y al igual que él tenía unas oscuras ojeras debajo de los hermosos ojos esmeralda que al igual que Dan se oscurecieron hasta llegar al color de una hoja de árbol, puso su mano en el rostro de Runo y esta no se negó, como extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo y sus ojos se humedecieron y pregunto la pregunta que le inquietaba desde que él se fue-¿por qué te fuiste, Dan?-dijo y las lágrimas a floraron y cayeron por las mejillas. Dan odiaba ver a Runo llorar y más si él lo ocasiono, así que la abrazo pero ella se apartó a manotazos-¡¿por qué?!-grito Runo mirándolo con rabia-gastamos dinero y tiempo, además de amor para tu mugrosa fiesta y ¿así es como nos pagas?-le dijo y Dan se quedó estético.

-yo nunca pensé…-empezó a decir pero Runo lo interrumpió-claro, tu nunca piensas-(n.a que mujer más lista) dijo mientras las lágrimas caían como piedras por su rostro, pesadas y grandes. Dan se sintió culpable-hemos estado ahí para ayudarte Dan-dijo Runo mirándolo ahora con un poco de calma-y tú nunca nos diste las gracias-dijo y Dan miro al piso algo triste y arrepentido-tú no sabes lo que hecho para que tu estuvieras tranquilo-decía aun-renuncie a lo que más amaba en el mundo, al juego bakugan, solo porque no soy una buena peleadora que tú, cuando apareció aerogan te pedí tu asquerosa opinión y tú solo me dijiste que era mi decisión-miro al suelo y se dio la vuelta-lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?-le pregunto y Dan levanto la cara y se acercó a ella-prometiste que íbamos a festejar y nunca apareciste.

-lo siento-fue lo que salió de la boca de Dan, pero Runo se desistió en darse la vuelta aun cuando Dan la abrazaba-yo no pensé en ese momento-siguió hablando pero Runo aun no le hacía caso, trato de darle la mano, pero ella la retiraba y aun negaba verle-por favor Runo perdóname-luego Runo reacciono, jamás Dan le había hablado de esa forma y cuando Dan no se dio cuenta, ella volteo y lo abrazo desde la cintura-te amo-dijo ella al oído del pelicastallo-y te perdono -luego sintió como Dan la apretaba más y recordó que había jurado ya no amarlo, pero se dio cuenta que eso sería imposible, jamás lo podría odiar, era el hombre al que amaba más que nunca.

EN LA NOCHE…

Dan había puesto a Runo en su cama, ya que había pasado unos minutos apretándola, hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos, la cargo a su cuarto y se acostó a lado de ella, mientras la veía dormida. Pasaron tres horas y Dan vio un temblor en los ojos de Runo, de pronto ella abrió los ojos suavemente-pensé que te habías ido-dijo y Dan acaricio su cabello-nunca-dijo y la miro a los ojos-me fui, porque quería más aventuras, nunca pensé en lo que iba a dejar atrás-luego Runo lo miro con una sonrisa-¿me perdonas?-dijo Dan y Runo lo abrazo-claro que sí, ya te lo dije, jamás te pude dejar de amar-dijo cerrando los ojos-ni yo-dijo Dan y miro el reloj, volvió a mirar a Runo y se dio cuenta de algo-¡deje solo a drago en el hotel!-dijo y Runo se empezó a reír de lo alterado que se veía.

Cuando Runo lo despidió en la puerta, Dan la agarro de la cintura, la empujo hacia él y la beso, el beso fue dulce, Runo no se lo esperaba, era su segundo beso en toda la vida, después de la tarde en su primera cita; estuvieron así hasta que se separaron por falta de aire-te amo-dijeron al mismo tiempo y lo más doloroso llego cuando Runo vio a Dan alejarse, no podía dejarlo así él se disculpó y ella la acepto, pero ella le escribió una horrible carta, lo critico y lo peor es que le dijo que lo odiaba, que no le amaba. Corrió al vestíbulo, aun en pijama y corrió hacia Dan-Dan-lo llamo y el volteo sonriente-también me tengo que disculpar contigo, por lo que te dije-dijo mirándolo a la cara.

-Runo-dijo Dan agarrando la cara de Runo con sus manos-ya no importa, aun te amo, no importa lo que pase, jamás dejare de amarte-dijo y le volvió a besar, Runo sonrió al terminar de besarle y después volvió al departamento y se acostó en la cama, paso toda la noche hasta que volvió Olivia, pero la había encontrado dormida, como no la había estado en días.

SEMANAS DESPUES...

-estoy aquí-respondió Runo mientras se secaba su cabello mojado con una toalla, había vuelto a su casa para el regreso a la escuela y en ese momento estaba hablando con Dan, ya de nuevo su novio (n.a esto va a estar bueno)-¿y a ti como te va?-le pregunto.

-bien-dijo el con un tono algo risueño.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto al notar el tono.

-nada-dijo-oye ¿y tu papá?-pregunto.

-ha estado muy serio hoy-dijo Runo extrañada-¿Por qué preguntas?

-por nada-dijo Dan-¿puedes ayudarme?, estoy en tu ventana…hahaha-se hoyo a Dan gritar como si se podría caer. Runo corrió, abrió su ventana y agarro a Dan del cuello de su camisa y lo ayudo a entrar-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Runo con tono alegre, Dan solo la miro sonriente-Runo…dijo Dan-¿recuerdas que un día tú me dijiste que sí tendría otra aventura?-pregunto y Runo asintió y le pregunto la razón-bueno-dijo él y puso sus manos atrás de su espalda-creo que es hora de tener otra aventura-luego se arrodillo-pero contigo.

**PREGUNTA:¿cuál es tu anime favorito?, si me lo quieres decir ponlo en los reviews, y les mando un abrazo psicológico con todo la fuerza que tenga...ummmmm, no se...a ya...un hombre lobo y dejen reviews, subere pronto una historia nueva (si tengo tiempo) y les quiero decir...ya tengo el libros los cazadores de sombras los orígenes...3, la vida vuelve a hacer bella.**

**Da-uyy si que emosionante(sarcásticamente).**

**yo-¬¬, con su permiso(me le acerco a Dan).**

**Dan-no no te creas, no te creas.**

**chao, chao y como dijo la doctora polo: respeten para que los respeten y que Dios los ampare(se me pego muy rápido ese corto dicho)chao chao.**

**gatita de la suerte, se va ).**


End file.
